


Art for Like Lightning Under Your Skin

by whichstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Dean/Cas Tropefest 2017, Illustrations, M/M, Mixed Media, Mountains, Wings, deancastropefest, my art, sand dunes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichstiel/pseuds/whichstiel
Summary: Art I created for A_Diamond's 2017 Dean/Cas Tropefest story, Like lightning under your skin.





	Art for Like Lightning Under Your Skin

I made this art for the 2017 Dean / Cas Tropefest. I was lucky to snag [A_Diamond‘s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond) [Like Lightning Under Your Skin](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12062385%2F&t=NTExNWNiMjQ2YzgwMTIwOTk3NWM1ZGNlN2U1NDFjZWRkOTU1YmQyZSxmeDR4SVRkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AYpw1btU-8CZOXR4hLu8Opg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwhichstiel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165245213775%2Fi-made-this-art-for-the-2017-dean-cas-tropefest&m=0), which publishes on September 12th. Cas is an elemental bound to Dean AEIAHAGHIAEYG you have to read it, guys.

This art is created with cut paper, layered and stacked. The fulgurite illustration is made with cut paper and plastic cover sheeting. I then glued the fulgurite together in little plastic and paper sandwiches and attached all the pieces with hot glue - the glue of champions.

Here’s the summary for the story. You’re gonna love it! [Check it out on AO3](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F12062385%2F&t=NTExNWNiMjQ2YzgwMTIwOTk3NWM1ZGNlN2U1NDFjZWRkOTU1YmQyZSxmeDR4SVRkcg%3D%3D&b=t%3AYpw1btU-8CZOXR4hLu8Opg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwhichstiel.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165245213775%2Fi-made-this-art-for-the-2017-dean-cas-tropefest&m=0) on September 12.

> Desperate for a way to save his brother from a demon’s clutches, hunter Dean does the unthinkable and seeks out a supernatural creature for help: a powerful lightning elemental, the kind he and his family should be killing. When his attempt to bind the elemental goes awry, he finds himself psychically connected to it instead. The creature’s emotions bleed into his; its pain echoes into him.  
>   
> Rather than finding the solution to saving Sam, Dean’s given himself a new and even more time-sensitive problem. He has to find a way to master the bond before the rest of the hunters decide he’s too far gone and put him down. The trouble is that the more time he spends connected to the elemental’s thoughts, the more he starts to wonder if they don’t have it all wrong. Maybe the creature, which calls itself Castiel, doesn’t deserve to be slaughtered; maybe the rest of its kind hadn’t deserved that, either.  
>   
> Or maybe that’s just Castiel’s voice in his head.


End file.
